world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Mitsubishi J8M Shūsui
The Mitsubishi J8M and Ki-200 Shūsui '''(Japanese: '''Swinging Sword) were rocket-propelled interceptors made by Japan during World War II. They were direct copies of the German Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet.http://www.historyofwar.org/articles/weapons_mitsubishi_J8M_Ki-200.html Description The J8M1 was powered by the Toko Ro. 2 Engine built under license which was capable of propelling it at speeds of up to 900 kilometers per hour. Armament on the J8M1 consisted of two 30mm Type 5 Autocannons. Inside the aircraft would be a single pilot with around 7 ½ minutes worth of fuel. The total weight of the J8M was around 1,500 kilograms unloaded while its total length was around six meters. The wingspan meanwhile was 9.4 meters.http://www.wwiivehicles.com/japan/aircraft/fighter/mitsubishi-j8m-shusui-fighter.asp Even though the type was built under license, the J8M did feature some differences to its base Me 163. One of the more noticeable visual changes was with the removal of the charging propeller on the nose of the aircraft. Being a rocket aircraft, the rate of climb was naturally very good at 3,000 meters per minute and it was capable of flying up to 12,000 meters, enough to intercept its B-29 targets.http://www.militaryfactory.com/aircraft/detail.asp?aircraft_id=1040 The problem with the design concept was that the pilot could only attack his target with a few passes before being forced to land. Furthermore, the fuel that the Germans had used to make their aircraft was extremely volatile, meaning that upon landing, the aircraft would oftentimes explode. It did not help that the aircraft ejected its landing gear upon takeoff and glided in on a ski for landing. This meant that to avoid combustion, pilot's had to eject the remaining fuel and risk not being able to get back to the airfield. Variants The first variant of the J8M series was the J8M2 which sacrificed one 30mm autocannon for a slightly larger fuel tank. Next was the Ki-200 which was fundamentally the same as the J8M1 except it was designed for the IJAAF. The final variant was the Rikugan Ki-202 Shūsui-Kai. This model, albeit unproduced was more advanced in design, incorporating more fuel, better guns, two 30mm autocannons, and improved engine characteristics. Also produced was the MXY8 Akikusa (Japanese: Autumn Grass), which was fundamentally a J8M1 modified to be a training glider, and the Yokosuka MXY9 which was a smaller rocket powered training plane. History Prototypes The J8M1 and Ki-200 were initially developed by Japan in 1944 because of the need for an interceptor that could reach the immense heights at which the B-29s rained down fire upon Japan. Thus, Japanese officials, interested in German developments into the bomber interceptor role, settled an agreement with German to ship over an example of a Me 163, a set of instructions for aircraft and engine, several examples of engines, a license to produce their own aircraft, and a notification of whenever the Me 163 was modified or improved. The deal cost Japan twenty million reichmarks merely to acquire the engine.Green, William. Rocket Fighter. Ballantine Books Inc. (1971), Page 114 However, tragedy struck the Japanese when the submarine carrying the Me 163 to Japan was sunk by Allied aircraft. This severely limited the development for several months. However, the engine and blueprints did make it and for a rare occasion, the IJAAF and IJNAF cooperated to develop the J8M/Ki-200 at a lightning pace. The first fully functional prototype was completed in June 1945 with its first flight taking place on July 7 of 1945. Piloting the aircraft was Commander Toyohiko Inuzuka who started out his flight well, quickly rising to altutude. However, mid-flight the engine cut out with the aircraft crashing and killing Inuzuka. This disaster did not phase the team who quickly made six more prototypes. By the time they were almost ready for flight, the war ended. Thus, not even the far more advanced Ki-202 was completed. References Category:Japanese Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Last-ditch Weapons Category:Mitsubishi J8M Shūsui